


Poison.

by ProfessorStretch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Moicy, Pharma Company, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorStretch/pseuds/ProfessorStretch
Summary: „You are even more poisonous than the pills I've made, little Angel...“





	Poison.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya! 
> 
> When Moira came out, I instantly fell in love with her and I had to write some Moicy stuff!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> So have fun with my newest smutty adventure. (I'm still practicing! haha.)
> 
> Feel free to leave any kind of feedback!  
> Thanks for reading! <3

Knock. Knock. Knock.

„Please come in.“

Her hands trembled when she grabbed the handle of the office door. A gentle mist of cigarette smoke surrounded her body, when she entered the dimmed tiny room. She felt a light sting in her eyes, but that didn't matter right now, because she was too nervous to think about it any further.

„So... how are the results?“

The blonde woman stared at the papers, she tightly hugged against her body. Breathing in slowly she put the loose pile of paper on the desk, before she faced the woman who was sitting right in front of her.

There was a long unbearable moment of silence. Only the loud annoying ticking of the clock, filled the rooms quietness with noise.

TICK....TOCK...TICK...TOCK...

Another cigarette was lit up, the smoke was blown straight to Angela's face. If it wasn't her boss doing this to her, she would definitely freak out.

„Speak, Angela!“, a raspy voice broke the silence.

„The....the results...“, Angela was too nervous. She had no idea how to explain this whole mess to her properly.

Again she stared on the papers lying on the desk, thinking desperately about something to defuse the tensed situation. She did not even notice, that the red haired woman changed her position, so that she stood right in front of her. Slender fingers that lifted up her chin, broke Angela's state of trance and she was suddenly greeted by two beautiful different coloured orbs. The subtle scent of whisky and cologne filled her nose, making her feel a bit dizzy.

„What's with the results?“, the harshness of her voice made Angela quiver.

For about two years now, she worked for this devil called Moira O'Deorain. The mature looking woman with short red hair, always dressed in fancy business suits, was the owner of a huge pharmaceutical company. Moira hired Angela after a very awkward job interview and soon she was involved in a large variety of projects.  
At first the job was interesting and fun, but soon she found out that she was working for a tyrant. Moira herself was brilliant. She didn't only focus on leading the company, she actually even developed most of the medicine they've sold so far.  
When Moira came up with something new, it was Angela's task to test, if it was suitable for the general public. In case something wasn't working properly, she was also the one who had to develop something to improve Moira's upon ideas.  
In order to reach the desired test results, she literally worked her ass off, but sometimes there was nothing Angela could do to make Moira's ideas work out.  
Such as the latest medication they've started to develop.  
Moira was working on a new painkiller, that was intended for usage on the battlefield. She wanted to suppress the pain of badly wounded soldiers completely, so that they could surpass their limits and continue to fight their enemies. Angela wasn't convinced from her idea at all, but she haven't had the guts to protest against any of her bosses crazy ideas.

After the first test run it was quickly obvious that something wasn't working. There was a large number of side effects and unfortunately the medicine intensified the pain instead of taking it away. And of course it was Moira, who blamed Angela for the failure, because she was too 'nice' to the test patients. But when she saw the painful expressions on their faces, Angela couldn't bear with it any longer and stopped the test run against Moira's will.

It felt as though it had happened only yesterday.

~~~

 _Angela clearly remembered the loud yelling voice echoing in her ear and the strong slender hands gripping the collar of her white coat, while she was pressed against the cold tiles of the wall. Moira was relentless. It didn't matter to her if some people were suffering, as long as she reached the right results. Her eyes were cold as ice and her aggressive voice rang trough Angela's body, sending shivers down her spine._  
_Angela was on the verge of crying, when she suddenly felt soft lips forcefully pressed against her own. The kiss just lasted a few seconds, but to her it felt like the whole world was standing still._  
_When Moira left without a single word, Angela could still taste the flavour of cigarettes and whiskey on her lips. Her whole body shook like leaves as she sunk crying to the ground. She was too overwhelmed by the storm of feelings rushing through her mind all at once._

 _After that incident, Angela worked day and night to track down the reasons of the side effects. She was so afraid of facing her boss, that she locked herself up in the laboratory. Only when she knew that everyone went home, Angela took the chance to move freely._  
_She managed to hide herself for several weeks, until one night, when she stumbled right into the arms of the tall slender woman. Angela didn't know that Moira was working overtime and she inwardly cursed herself for leaving the lab just to grab some food. At the moment of their meeting Angela's heart felt like it was going to explode. She wasn't used to all the different feelings that were rushing right through her body, overwhelming all of her senses._  
_Before Angela had the chance to say something, she was grabbed by her shoulders and pushed aside._

_Again she was left alone in the dark, while she watched this demonic woman walk away._

_As expected, Moira was very professional towards Angela and acted as nothing happened. They quickly managed to work as they used to be and soon the blonde woman was able to start the second test trials. This time they used Angela's modified version of the pill, in hope to reach the final breakthrough._  
_At first sight, everything seemed to work perfectly._  
_The patients felt better and just a few of them showed some minor side effects. Angela was so relieved, that it felt like the weight of the world was lifted right from her shoulders._

_Unfortunately it was too early to jump for joy._

_On the second day, two patients began to tremble uncontrollably, while others started to cry out in pain. And within seconds Angela's perfect world instantly crumbled to dust._  
_She started to run some more tests, to find an explanation for this and maybe things would change for the better._  
_After several more hours of tiring work, she finally could hold the long-awaited results in her hands. Angela's eyes went wide, when she scanned the statistics and medical reports. The medication started to react aggressively against the substance she used for her upgrade. Whatever Moira generated in her own lab, it was extremely poisonous and not healthy at all._

_„Moira....what have you done?!“, Angela was so horrified that she needed to sit down for a moment._

_Her trembling fingers, brushed a single blonde stand out of her face. How the hell should she fix this huge mess, created by her overly obsessive boss?!_  
_She wouldn't stand a single chance during an argumentation with her, so it was all hopeless. Again Angela was on the verge of crying, but was interrupted when a slender figure appeared right in front of her eyes._

_„Excuse me, Miss O'Deorain wants to see you. She expects a full report of the newest testings!“, Moira's grumpy assistant looked down to the sighing Angela._

_Speaking of the devil. Now she was truly fucked. In a few minutes Angela had to face her greatest fear and there was no time to prepare herself for this kind of confrontation._

_„I'll be right there!“, Angela answered with a firm voice, trying to hide the panicking state of her mind._

~~~

Her body trembled, when she was just a few inches away from Moira's face. It was happening again. Moira's heated breath tingled against her lips and it took some moments till she finally was able to raise her shaky voice.

„We....we.....failed....again...“, the last part was barely whispered.

She instantly pressed her eyes together and prepared herself to be ripped into pieces, but nothing happened.

Quietness filled the room again, but this time Angela wasn't sure if it was the ticking noise of the clock or her hammering heart, that interrupted the silence.  
Hesitantly she blinked her eyes open to see the furious expression of her boss. Moira had been quiet the whole time, but Angela noticed her rage filled eyes. With a tight grip on her shoulders, Angela was roughly pressed against the edge of the dark wooden desk.

„AGAIN ZIEGLER?!“, and there it was. That hate filled voice that made Angela want to pack all her stuff and move somewhere far far away.

„I....I'm so ...so sorry... I really tried...“, Angela felt how hot tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Crying in front of Moira was something she tried to avoid under all circumstances, but this time it just took some seconds till she felt the warm wetness running down her cheeks.  
This was definitely the worst day ever.

Moira was still staring at her, but her furious expression changed slightly to something else. She couldn't really recognize what it was, because her boss wasn't easy to read at all. Every single time, Angela believed she would understand Moira's feelings, she was taught otherwise.

Like this one time, when a really popular news channel accused the company of using harmful chemicals for their pills. That had caused them so much trouble, because a variety of medical practices refused to use their medication anymore. It took them months to rehabilitate and while everyone was so depressed, Moira just laughed. There was no fear, no rage, just a loud relaxed laughter. Not even Moira's close assistant knew what was up with her.

Just like the kiss, everything Moira did was a huge mystery to Angela.

„Sounds like your attempts were not good enough, Angel. So tell me what happened“, her voice was calm, but the grip on Angela's shoulders tightened.

Her words hurt so much, that Angela already ignored the pain, coming from the fingers that clawed deep into her shoulders. She had worked so hard till she barely could stand, just for the sake of Moira. And now it sounded like all her hard efforts had just been a waste of time.  
Day after day she did everything to support her boss' crazy ideas, just to be praised for once. But every time she was only blamed for the mistakes that happened.

This had to stop. Right. Now.

„IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! Your oh so brilliant medication was so poisonous, that it infested everything till nothing was left to help those poor patients! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! I thought you did the right research, but you failed. The person to blame for this shit is you!!“, an everlasting river of tears ran down Angela's face when she screamed her heart out.

When the tall woman loosened her firm grip, Angela instantly prepared herself to be hit any moment. But instead she felt how two arms were wrapped around her body to hug her tightly.  
Surprised, Angela hold her breath for a moment. What was happening?  
Hot lips slightly brushed against the shell off her ear, nibbling on the soft flesh of her earlobe.

„Always with the touch of the dramatic...“, Angela shivered when Moira whispered with her low raspy voice.

She was carefully pushed on the desk, while Moira's lips were barely touching the pale skin of her neck. Angela's pencil skirt slipped up her thigh when two strong hands roughly spread her legs more open, so that the tall woman could position herself between them. Shyly, Angela looked away to hide her flustered face from this diabolical woman.

„Wh... what are you doing?!!“, Angela stuttered, in her head everything started spinning like a rollercoaster.

Moira retreated from the blondes neck to look her deeply in the eyes. She softly laughed and brushed her thumb over Angela's almost dried trails of tears.

„ At first I thought you would be just another tool in my collection to help me gain the perfection I want to accomplish. But every time I see the fear in your so …so innocent eyes when you look at me....or the fiery passion when you desperately work so hard just to catch my attention....It makes me want to devour you, Angela. You trigger something primal in me, that rested deep within my soul...“

Angela's heart was beating so painfully, that she was barely able to breath. In the meantime Moira continued her precise work on the blondes neck, but her lips moved way more harsher this time.  
Sharp teeth bit down her sensitive flesh, probably leaving dark red marks all over her neck. She couldn't restrain a whimper when Moira's soft tongue was licking over the freshly made love bites.

„You are even more poisonous than the pills I've made, little Angel...“

Before Angela could even think about reacting to all of this, she just saw how the shiny little buttons of her white blouse flew in all directions of the office. Today, she just wore some plain comfy underwear, because she never would have thought that something like this would ever happen to her.  
Angela pushed her away, she felt so uncomfortable when Moira saw her like this. She crossed her arms trying to hide, but unfortunately hiding was no option when the devil himself was seeking for her.

„Don't hide my dear. You still are gorgeous“, Angela was grabbed by her wrists, so that Moira could easily push her arms aside.

The blonde just quivered by her words. How could someone like her be this charming, after everything that had happened?!  
She really preferred running away at this moment, but she was hopelessly trapped, like prey that was caught by a wild predatory animal.

Moira was definitely the poison. Not her.

The blonde couldn't deny that she was attracted to her boss since she started working for this company. But as soon as she learned more about Moira, this feeling slowly faded away.

At least, that's what she thought.

And now this feeling was back, even stronger than before, crashing through her body like an uncontrollable meteor strike. She knew it was wrong to feel aroused right now, especially during a twisted situation like this. But Fuck it.  
Without a second thought she grabbed Moira's tie to pull her close for another mind-blowing kiss. Lips were crushed together, tongues fighting a heated battle for dominance, until Angela parted to catch her breath for a moment. She let out a small gasp, when she felt Moira's fingers roughly stroking over the fabric of her bra.

„You really drive me insane, Angel“, Moira panted, ripping Angela's bra clasp open.

Moira went right to work, after she freed Angela's body from the hindering cloth that still hung over her shoulders. Typical for her boss, she worked methodical, kissing and biting every inch of her exposed skin, capturing everything Angela had to offer. She often imagined that Moira would be a good lover, but this was so intense that her body was already a shivering hot mess.

„Pl...please Moira...“, Angela panted, small beads of sweat were glistening on the pale skin of her chest.

„You are too greedy Angela. Maybe we should stop our little play.“, Moira clicked her tongue.

Angela's eyes went wide, when she felt the sudden loss of Moira's warm body. That's definitely NOT what she wanted. Desperately, she gabbed Moira's wrist to pull her close again, but Moira freed herself to step back.

„Patience, Angel.“

The Irish woman slowly unbuttoned the jacket of her black business suit, until it slipped silently to the ground. Angela's mouth went dry when she saw how slender fingers loosened the black tie Moira wore around her neck. Every movement was so slow and teasing, that it felt like Angela watched a really hot slow motion movie, that would never end. When Moira reached the button of her pants, Angela's heart started to pound like crazy. The button popped open. Her fingers started pulling the zipper down so slowly, it felt like the time had stopped.  
Angela bit on her lower lip, while she watched how the dark pants finally left Moira's strong slender legs.

And of course there was no hint of underwear at all.

„Maybe you should use your imprudent mouth for something else“, Moira suggested and walked right to her big comfy office chair. She sat down with a smirk, her fingers tried to guide Angela to her direction.

„Kneel, Angela.“

Angela wasted no time and went right for the price. She couldn't suppress a moan, when her tongue felt how wet her boss already was. Savouring every drop Moira had to offer, she took her time, licking slowly from the entrance to her swollen clit. Moira ran her fingers through Angela's hair, nails scratching lightly over her scalp.  
Ever since they've started, Moira stayed quiet, eyes locked on Angela's, observing every of her movements. Nobody wanted to break the connection, but when Angela started sucking on Moira's clit, her eyes finally shut.

„Hm... you are pretty talented, little one...!“, Moira hummed while she run her fingers through golden locks.

She wasn't used to all of this, being in charge and praised at the same time, it was so overwhelming that her whole body started to tremble. The building heat in her stomach was so unbearable, that Angela reached down to touch herself. A loud moan escaped her mouth, when she pulled down her panties to stroke through her throbbing sex. Angela noticed that Moira's eyes shot open, her eyebrows narrowed when she glared down to her.

„Don't you dare to touch yourself! Take your hands off your greedy cunt, or I'll leave!“

Obeying Moira wasn't easy this time, her body craved for relief and when she did what she was told, Angela couldn't suppress a desperate whimper.  
Then again, her flat tongue stroked against Moira's clit, until she found the right rhythm that made the other woman's breath hitch. The grip in her hair tightened till it hurt, but Angela kept sucking and stroking like there would be no tomorrow. When Moira's body stiffened, Angela could tell that she was close. With half closed eyes, Angela sneaked her hands under Moira's black button up shirt, leaving red scratch marks all over her ripped abdomen, till it brought her over the edge.

Moira came silently, her eyes were clenched together and her mouth was slightly agape.  
When Angela stopped to plant soft kisses along Moira's thigh, her chin was tilted to meet her face to face.

„That was brilliant. Now, come here and get your reward!“, she smirked and patted on her lap.

Fortunately Moira's office chair was so big and comfy, that Angela could easily straddle her hips. Lips brushed against hers, until teeth pulled eagerly at her bottom lip. Angela needed her so bad, that she started grinding her hips erratically against the woman under her, just the gain the friction she wanted.

„P....please, just fuck me already!“, Angela begged. She didn't want to sound so desperate, but it was too late for that. The only thing she hoped for, was mercy from the woman under her.

Moira just responded with a dry laugh and pushed two fingers inside her without any warning.  
A loud cry left Angela's throat, her core was clenching furiously from the sudden feeling of being filled. Relentless as ever, Moira wasn't going easy on her and started with a rough pace. She instantly found Angela's sweet spot, hitting it every time she plunged her fingers deep inside her. Angela threw her head back, while her hips moved against Moira's touch.

It was the first time that Angela felt like this and she knew, that she wouldn't last long. Not with those skilled fingers, toying with her core and finding all the right spots that drive her insane.  
Her golden locks stuck in her panting face, while both hands clawed tightly into Moira's shoulders.  
She had closed her eyes the whole time, but when she opened them so take a sneak peak, she couldn't stop watching Moira's passionate gaze lingering all over her body.  
She was so so close.  
Moira noticed too and gripped a fistful of her hair to pull roughly on it. Her sharp teeth nibbled on Angela's earlobe, until she whispered the final words that brought her over the edge:

„Come for me, Angel.“

Angela cried out Moira's name, when the orgasm hit her hard. A building heat rushed through her body until it exploded like a firework. Angela's vision went black, her legs were still twitching like crazy.  
After riding out the last aftershocks, Moira pulled out to lick her sticky fingers clean with a pleased smile on her face. Angela slumped into the body under her, breathing heavily she buried her face in the crook of Moira's neck.

They sat there silently, listening to each others breathing.  
A small beam of light shined through the half closed blinds of the office. Angela could feel a pleasant warmth, when the sun covered her glistening body.

„You know. I just had an idea!“

Angela pushed herself up and raised an eyebrow, when she saw Moira's excited expression. What comes next?

„Maybe we should use the pill as a weapon instead of a painkiller!“

„Ughh...Just shut up!“, Angela growled, while she slumped her head back against Moira's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my secret Beta-san! <3


End file.
